


Initiative

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uniform Kink, because apparently some of these are just refusing to be dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Reyes watches as Sara charms everyone around her.Ship: Reyes/SaraRyderFandom: Mass Effect: AndromedaFor the Kink: Uniforms





	Initiative

Reyes stood on the balcony overlooking Kralla’s Song with his whiskey glass growing warm in his hand. He didn’t know how long he had been there watching Sara and her crew but he knew that it was far too long to be considered respectable. He didn’t know what to make of the girl. She was funny, brilliant and liked to live life a bit on the edge. He could have guessed the last part by the fact that her hair was a brilliant red, dyed to stand out and by the tattoo that covered one side of her neck and trailed down her shoulder then up to her ear. She was not what he expected from the Initiative. And she was the human Pathfinder. While she joked and flirted with him, he had also seen her be a diplomat and a leader. She had handled Sloane with a kind of deferential grace and she had won over many Angara citizens. She was a walking oxymoron. 

Now, she played poker and laughed while downing whiskey and courting anyone who came near to her table. Her laughter was infectious and she could charm anyone in her presence. The crowd around her grew until the small bar was filled almost to bursting. He only hoped that she would see sense before getting up on the table and giving everyone a show. 

He recalled the night of Sloane’s party, how she had sat on Sloane’s throne, danced on the tabletops and made many friends with her bold antics. He wished he could be half as bold as their Pathfinder. But he didn’t have it in him, he was a creature of shadow, of secrets and to be on display would just make him nervous. 

He was about to leave when Sara happened to notice him. She gave him a sultry wink and waved him down to the table. He nodded to acknowledge her. She beamed her charming smile at him and he knew that no matter how much he enjoyed his quiet, his solitude, he’d risk a bit of it just to be in her presence. 

“What have you been doing you shady bastard? Still skulking in the shadows are we?” Sara threw her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

Sara made introductions to the people around the table. He recognized a few of the faces and saw a shared recognition in a few others. Apparently, these men and women were attempting to give her advice on the Initiative’s presence here on Kadara. She explained that she had the situation well in hand and had the only ally she really needed but didn’t point out that it was the man at her side. Reyes was thankful for her ever-present sense of his need to remain anonymous. 

Sensing that Sara and Reyes would be better off alone, the crowd slowly dispersed. 

“You know, if you didn’t show up in your uniform, these people would probably have no idea who you are.” Reyes had mentioned this to Sara a few times but she seemed to like that her uniform gave her a sense of power. She wasn’t above needing to feel respected for all that she had done but he did wish she would consider how open they could be if no one knew who she was. 

“You always say that but it’s not like I look like every other girl in Kadara Port.” 

It was sadly true. Her bright hair and vivid blue eyes were one thing but the way she chose to dress was another. Her “uniform” wasn’t even standard issue. She’d dyed it so that it was no longer the crisp white and blue and only bore the Initiative symbol to denote her rank and title. And she wore a leather jacket and scarf to hide the rest of the uniform from other’s eyes. In fact. It was one of the first things he’d noticed about her. He had thought to be meeting an older, more diplomatic person when he’d first shown up as her contact in Kadara. It had thrown him in ways he hadn’t expected to encounter her. 

“It’s true, Sara. You would stand out in any crowd.” He pulled her in to take her mouth. She tasted of whiskey and something sweeter. Her chapstick perhaps, or something she had eaten earlier but it made him want to taste more of her. 

Sara giggled. Reyes knew it was partially from the drink and partially from his need for her. To be so open with her in such a public setting wasn’t like him. It was her goading that undid him. She always knew what to say to rile him up and have him step out of the shadows and embrace her light. 

“I do love this uniform. The way it hugs your curves…” he bit his bottom lip and spun her seat to face him. Then he pulled her legs around him and leaned in to whisper, “Though it would look much better on my floor.”

Sara giggled again and pulled him closer, her hands lifting to cup his cheeks and pull him into a deep kiss.

“That can be arranged,” She spoke into his mouth, not wanting to sperate from him just yet. 

Reyes loved it when she used his words against him. Many times he’d catch her saying things he’d once said to her. He loved that he made such an impression on her that she could recall the smallest details of their conversations.


End file.
